1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing line weights, and more specifically to a fishing line weight that detaches from fishing line, in a controllable amount of time, either instantly or longer, in the water following casting of the fishing line. The purpose of the invention is to eliminate various problems encountered when fishing with traditional line weights.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Weights added to a fishing line to allow the fisherman to throw his bait further are well known in the prior art. The ability to cast bait further increases the area of water fished. However, there are some negative aspects of having a weight permanently attached to the fishing line. One problem is that if the fish are on or near the surface, the weight will pull the bait below where the fish are located. Also, when fishing with a tight line and a weight located below the baited hook, fish are reluctant to make a substantial strike when they sense the resistance caused by the weight on the line. Often when a weight is employed above the baited hook, the fisherman retrieves a bare hook because the weight prevents him from sensing a fish feeding on the bait.
Another problem is snags caused by weights catching on submerged weeds and other debris as the line is being retrieved. Not only do such snags cause the loss of weights, hooks, swivels, and lures but also the attendant time re-rigging the line.
Inventors have created several different types of fishing line weights to overcome the negative aspects of having said weight permanently attached to said line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,908 to Rosenburg (1990) discloses a water-soluble weight consisting of baking powder; however this method is ineffective due to said weight remaining on the line for an extended period of time and due to the disturbance in the water created by the baking powder dissolving. Rosenburg's weight is further limited by lack of an easy method of manufacture, the fact that it is difficult to use, and it has poor strength to stay on the line with casting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,907 to Snodgrass (1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,005 Gilham (1968) show a weight consisting of ice attached to line via rubberbands or strings. These weights made of ice encounter the same extended dissolving period problem as Rosenburg. Additionally, said ice weights must constantly be stored at temperatures below freezing until use, many fishing areas are located far from devices that may be used to keep these types of weights frozen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,235 to Thompson (1974) discloses a weight consisting of a marble wrapped in water-soluble paper which is tied directly to the fishing line. This invention is inconvenient because it requires assembly at time of use. It is also impractical because assembly requires dry hands, whereas when fishing one's hands are typically wet. Furthermore, this weight has a lack of durability caused by being directly attached to the line with fragile paper, which tends to come apart during casting of the line.
Encountering the same extended dissolving time problem as Rosenberg and Snodgrass is U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,059 to Overstreet (1974) which consists of a sugar cube wedge in a cement casing. This weight lacks the durability to withstand the forces of casting the fishing line. This type of weight also has the problem of being difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,574 to Wise (1963) describes use of a complex series of lines, looped knots, and a clip to facilitate attachment and release of fishing weight. Due to the complexity of this design, it requires special knot-tying skills. The attaching clip tends to remain on the fishing line upon release of the weight, which is undesirable. Additionally, this method was shown to typically use non-environmentally friendly materials as the weighted portion.